Life of a Jinchuuriki
by BakaRain
Summary: Naruto is about to deliver his death blow to Madara when his world tosses him to another where things are unexpectedly different.  Another dimension travelfic  Naruhina-Kyuubi/OC
1. Prologue

Title: Life of a Jinchuuriki

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as far as I know that not the name it says on my birth certificate.

Pairings: Naruto/ Hinata- Kyuubi/ OC, and so on . . .

Summary: Naruto is about to deliver his death blow to Madara when his world tosses him to another where things are unexpectedly different. ~Another dimension travelfic~

AN: Heads up for all: Nothing is as it seems! So expect it all.

_Haruhi jumped pass the squad of Anbu that refused to let her go. _

_She had not used her most treasured technique yet for the sole reason of respect for the temple that had housed her and trained her for the past month. But things had gone down the crapper. Something was amiss and it had taken her long hours of meditation to realize it. And she was known as the greatest ninja of her generation, bah! _

_Namikaze Haruhi was surprised to find the Anbu squad that was in charge of protecting her, trying to keep her from leaving the temple. It was clear then that she had to get out. It had broke her heart out having to fight people from her village, but she had to get to the bottom of things. Familiar faces fell to their knees as they tried in vain to stop the legendary Shinobi. Not that they ever thought they stood a chance._

_Now outside of the temple, like a rush Haruhi felt the weight of every inhabitant of the world crashed down to her shoulders. True, it was for powers such as this that Haruhi had been training in the first place, but now that she felt what it could let her feel, she cursed herself. With startled surprise, Haruhi felt the pain and suffering and despair her love ones were feeling. They were at war, and not just the people of Konoha, but all the other Shinobi Nations fought alongside them. Anger ripped through her body._

"_I have been lied to." She whispered to herself, as she raised her face to look at the Anbu Captain. All the ninjas that had attacked her had made their way to the entrance, standing behind the captain, looking strangely apologetic._

"_Lady Hokage," the masked man said. "Please return to the temple or we will have to use force to apprehend you."_

_A grim smile stretched in the Hokage's face. "Under whose orders?" Haruhi barked using all her jurisdiction. The trees were violently shaking, as the wind ripped the air asunder. Every men and women present were resisting the urge to wince and flinch. The very ground was slightly shaking. And it was all her doing. Years of experience told her that the Kyuubi's chakra was affecting her already. She could just imagine how imposing she must look. She tried to tone it down at little, but what the Anbu Captain said next did not help at all._

"_Under Lady and Lord Sannin."_

_Haruhi felt as if the world had turned over. Her face paled, and her knees threaten to fail her, but she could not show weakness. Not now of all times. All this, this war had been going on since Kami knew when, and she hadn't been told. Tsunade and Jiraiya, of all people, had betrayed her. "How long," Haruhi asked, her body racking with anger as she saw her family was fighting in that war too against Uchiha Madara. "How long has this been going on? When was war declared?"_

"_Forgive us Hokage-sama, but we are not authorized to reveal that."_

"_Bullshit! I am the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. My family, my friends, my people have been fighting MY war against MY enemy. My precious people have been dying and suffering while I just sat in there, learning how to use chakra that doesn't belong to me. I want to know what's going on. I demand to know, but you have the nerve to tell me you are not authorized to tell your HOKAGE? What sort of bullshit is this?"_

_Everybody was surprised by her language. This Hokage didn't use those words unless she was beyond pissed. The Anbu were getting troubled. Regardless of the situation at hand, their Hokage was one of the strongest, if not the strongest, Shinobi in the world. They knew that if she pounced against them, there wasn't much they could do to stop her. Even less if she used her famous technique._

"_Haru-hi-hi-hi! Be chillin hime."From the entrance of the temple, huge man came forward, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. But Haruhi knew better. He was as mad as she was, only that he was better at controlling his rage._

"_Now is not the time Bee." She said most of her awareness far away, where the battle laid._

"_Haruhi-sama, it is I who was given the task to explain things." From behind Killer Bee, a man emerged. In his pose it was evident the years of etiquette and protocol he had been put though because of his family. Black hair went down his shoulders and he wore a different style of Shinobi clothing. His face was stern, but Haruhi knew that it lighten up whenever a smile invaded it. Haruhi narrowed her eyes at him. My dear cursed friend, she though, please tell me this isn't true. The woman stared at his Konoha headband, all sorts of emotions runn9ing about her, and then slowly met his white eyes._

"_Hyuuga Hizashi! What is the meaning of this?" Despite all her love for the Hyuuga, she was angry, and she was getting angrier with each passing thought. Hizashi knew what was happening, and yet she, the Hokage, had not idea._

"_This Forth Great Shinobi War began yesterday morning," The man said, his pale eyes reflecting the close friendship he had been blessed with; he feared losing it. Haruhi's eyes widen incredibly, her cerulean eyes flashing a bit red. "But it has been planned by the Kages since a month ago, the same times you have been here."_

_An agonizing pained made home in the Hokage's chest, and she had to take a deep breath before speaking. "Who leads it?"_

"_The Kazekage."_

_That simple reply hurt her ego more than it should had. "What!He's like twenty years younger than me. I am more suited for such an ordeal. Why wasn't I informed?"That was the nucleus of the matter. Why wasn't she informed? Her imagination wasn't developed enough to come up with an explanation. _

"_To protect you. Uchiha Madara wants all Byuus. He needs you and Killer Bee-san. The Sannin and the rest of the Kages thought it best to hide you. Had you know you would have refused to back down. You would have been at his mercy. And this I quote from the ones that sent me here, Hokage-sama."_

"_HIS mercy?" Haruhi spat the words with as much venom as she could. "I'm the only one who can even come close to killing him. And what use is protecting the Kyuubi if he is out there fighting?"_

"_The real one lies in you, you know that better than anyone .If you're safe, even if his body perishes, his soul and power will return to you."_

_That eliminated all sings of forgiveness she might have given in the future. After she made sure to end all this, she was going to get revenge on everyone. "Bee, you coming?" The man nodded at her. "You can't stop me."Haruhi's voice was filled with venom and all knew that something had changed in the woman. From somewhere in her clothes she produced a three pointed kunai, and held it before her. _

"_I won't try." Hizashi said and the Anbu took that as an alert. They all jumped forward, knowing that once she threw that kunai there was nothing they could do. A Nara in the squad pushed his clan signature technique, but it was too late. _

_In a blink of an eye the pain stricken Yondaime Hokage of Konoha was gone._

_Killer Bee taking off behind her._

_And as the woman ran and ran ever closer to the battle field, she saw what appeared to be a massive Rasengan the like she had never seen before. _

_It came to her that Kyu could very well achieve such an unparalleled attack, but not without her channelling his power from her body to his. Who could have called forth that Rasengan when only she knew how to make it? _

_It could only be the work of that bastard Uchiha, the Yondaime Hokage thought to herself. This is not good. _

….

AN: Grammatical errors? I have no idea; point them out if you like. All I know is that we are in for a insane ride if feedback is give. He-he-he


	2. In which it starts

Title: Life of a Jinchuuriki

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as far as I know that not the name it says on my birth certificate.

Pairings: Naruto/ Hinata- Kyuubi/ OC, and so on . . .

Summary: Naruto is about to deliver his death blow to Madara when his world tosses him to another where things are unexpectedly different. ~Another dimension travelfic~

AN: Heads up for all: Nothing is as it seems! So expect it all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: In which it starts<p>

Something was not quite right.

That was stupidly clear even for him who was famously know as being the dead last of his generation in the Academy.

One second ago Naruto was facing Uchiha Madara by himself forging his most powerful and newest of attacks, the second after, just as he released his Rasengan and hit his target, he was being pulled away by strong hands. His body didn't feel as useless as he had felt right before he formed his Rasengan. The battle field was the same, the people fighting were the same, but at the same time they had been altered. Where had that man, for it was a man that was holding him, come from? And who was he, for he had not felt him earlier.

Naruto came face to face with the man, and with new fear he knew who he was.

The man, no, the creature that looked like a man spoke liquid anger. "I swear that you inherited such stupidity from your Kaa-san! Stupid, little human kit! You could have gotten yourself killed, and then though most of my troubles would end, my life would come to a screeching end under your blasted Kaa-san's furry!"He was clothed like a normal Shinobi, a green vest protecting his body over a black shirt. The pants were of the same colour as were the sandals. He was well built, more than six feet tall with broad shoulders. Over his stern handsome face laid orange hair fighting against gravity as spikes. And red eyes full of anger. . .

Those red eyes full of anger, Naruto knew them too well. For some reason he was being scolded by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and for some other reason the demon, in addition of being angry, was genuinely concerned about him. That surprised the teenage boy. Only recently had the Tailed Beast showed any concern for him, and that had been with the comfort of having a seal between them. Now the creature stood in human form before him, swearing in that peculiar way he had, holding the collar of Naruto's shirt. What the hell had happed? How was the Kyuubi standing before him? And in that train of thought came to Naruto the revelation that he could not feel the beast power in him. Where it should be was some completely different power, one that he could not understand.

And the surprises just kept coming and coming.

"Hey, hey, take it easy on the boy."

Naruto turned around with such force that he hurt his neck in the process, but the pain was forgotten shortly after. He knew that voice; a voice that he had desperately wanted to hear again. No wonder, Naruto thought as he stared at the man that had joined him and the Kyuubi, I must be dead. There's no other way this can be happening.

"Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya made a drastic expression on his battle stained face. "Ahh, Naruto! I come to protect you from the foul beast that aid in birthing you and you call me by that deranged and completely false nickname once more? I thought we had a deal." His words ended with fake tears. Many of the ninjas close by sighed with contentment. Leave it for the Sannin and his youngest pupil to bring cheer to a battle field.

However, Naruto was oblivious to all this.

All he could see, all he allowed himself to see was the Sannin. How could the man be standing there? Not even Tsunade with her great medical skills and love for the Toad Sage, agreed to anyone's plea of bringing him back. But yet there he was, just as he remembered him, although he seemed more jovial than usual, even in the place they were in. He looked younger even, though his white hair was as long as always.

"Sannin, don't interfere." The Kyuubi said with an aura that Naruto didn't quite understand.

The smiled Jiraiya had slowly disappeared, replaced by a seriousness that Naruto knew all too well. "Now is not the time. Naruto, though I have no idea how, dealt an impressive blow to Madara. He has retreated for now, and Tsunade wants to rally the troops, before he counter attacks, which will be sooner than we think."

"You can deal with that, I will attend to this first." The Kyuubi said without considering the Sannin's words. His attention was brought to the teenager that had yet to escape his grasp.

"Kyuubi" Jiraiya called, all kinds of feelings mixing on his face. All about him changed, to Naruto he seemed like a different person. This Jiraiya, though far happier than the one he knew, was plagued by some action. "She knows, and she is on her way."

"Fuck!" The Byuu said, turning his head in a random direction, searching.

Many things happened after Jiraiya said that. Naruto noticed the way the Kyuubi-man tensed up, letting him ease out of his grasps. He also saw the regret in his sensei's eyes, and it made him wonder who 'she' was and what did 'she know'. And what power did this woman hold over his teacher and his curse to have caused such a strong reaction from them. And then, a yellow flash literally flashed before his eyes, and Naruto saw as a fist collided with Jiraiya's face.

"Like hell I'm on my way!" A woman—that had appeared after the flash— yelled just as her punch sent the legendary Sannin many feet away, in a manner that mirrored Tsunade all too well. Only that she wasn't Tsunade at all. She was shorter, and though her assets were great, they weren't anything compared to the female Sannin. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and it was as yellow as Naruto's. She turned around, with the grace of a dancer, a glare set in her cerulean eyes. "Don't you think I'm not mad at you, cause I am." She said, and Naruto looked to the side to notice that she was speaking to the Kyuubi. He thought that only he was brave or stupid enough to talk to the Kyuubi no Kitsune like that. Then the woman turned to him. "The same goes to you. The same goes to the entire village." She said waiving her hands in the air.

Some Shinobi had stopped to watch the spectacle, murmuring all sorts of things until the fight called their attention back. Where they afraid of the woman? With what Naruto saw, yes, yes they were.

"Haru-chan." Jiraiya mumbled nursing his bruised cheek as he sat next to a dead white Zetsu. He sighed as he watched her, and then watched Naruto. The young man was acting strange, yet the Sannin could not place how. He looked the same, he stood the same, but something about how his eyes widen, and the pain and uncertaincy that came from them made him seemed like a stranger.

Ignoring her sensei, Haruhi turned her attention to the Byuu. "That Rasengan?"She asked simply, because she didn't need anything to add, not now that she was mad, not now that she was speaking to Kyuubi.

The Byuu in human flesh indicated to his side, just where Naruto stood.

On his part Naruto had no idea how to react to all that was happening. He didn't know who the woman was, and he didn't know just why she looked so sour. Her eyes turned to him, and he gasped; those where eyes he knew too well. They were his eyes. Not just in colour, but with all they hid from the world. However, worst of all, they were the eyes Gaara once had too.

"Namikaze Naruto!" The woman barked, and if it were possible, Naruto's eyes widen more. This woman knew the name he had been denied? This woman knew of his Tou-san andhis heritage? And then it all cliqued in him, and he would have gone crazy if her glare didn't keep him glued to the spot. If Jiraiya was somehow alive did that mean that so where his parents? Wonder latter, Naruto though, this crazy lady is talking. "I have lost all my patience with you already, so you better come up with a good excuse as to why I should not disown you even more for learning a technique that I forbid you. Now, don't you dare go against my wished for I'm seriously not in the mood. Go find your imoto, protect her and go home. I don't fucking care just how much your ego hurts or how deranged the idea is since I'm not letting you protect the village. I have unbeknownst gone throw that for a month, so you'll survive."

Naruto had no clue of what she meant. The woman was fuming at him. And imoto? He had a imoto? He couldn't help but wonder what she was like or if in looks he favour his Kaa-san unlike him who favoured his Tou-san. Then her tone brought the loudmouth Naruto from where he had been hiding, but just as he was going to shout back at the woman, she turned to Jiraiya.

"You!" She said pointing dramatically at the Sannin, something that reminded Naruto about himself. "I would kill you if you weren't my sensei. The same goes for that old hag!"Naruto only knew of one person that could even come close to talking like that to a Sannin, and it was himself. Who the hell was this woman?

"And you!" This time the woman turned to the Kyuubi who looked at her calmly as if not intimidated. Who could intimidate a Byuu?

Another Byuu. But that was inconceivable, she was clearly human.

"You!" She said again. "Let's see how you cope with a cold bed!"

Naruto blushed a tad, more because he understood than what she said.

The woman's eyes left the battle field, looking to the horizon. Then she sighed and turned to Naruto once more. "What the hell are you waiting for, kit? Do as I say!" And with that last yell she disappeared just as she had appeared.

In a yellow flash.

"Should have killed her when I had the chance. Do as she said." To his side said the Kyuubi, but he disappeared before Naruto paid him more attention.

He stood there for some time, or at least the time it took Jiraiya to go to him, not quite understanding anything that happened just now. Everything was messed up! That woman was crazy, the Kyuubi was allowed to roam free, and Jiraiya was alive! All that was missing was Sasuke-teme fighting alongside him, and he would know that he was dreaming, because even in death, such things wouldn't be given so freely. He looked around, trying to pinpoint just where his friends where. To his relief he could feel them all, some fighting and others helping out. All around Zetsu's dashed to kill Shinobi, but they were soon overpowered. Those that were taking too long to defeat them or had trouble, soon found their task being handled by a yellow flash. But Naruto was too dense at the moment to realize what that meant.

"Don't hold it against your Kaa-san, for she will certainly hold it against you for the rest of your life." Jiraiya said, resting a hand in the teenager's shoulder. Naruto was about to ask something to the Sannin, probably along the lines of 'who was she?' and 'why was she so mad?' or something else, when he actually paid attention to what the old man said.

"MY KAA-SAN!"


	3. In which other ingredients are added

Title: Life of a Jinchuuriki

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as far as I know that not the name it says on my birth certificate.

Pairings: Naruto/ Hinata- Kyuubi/ OC, and so on . . .

Summary: Naruto is about to deliver his death blow to Madara when his world tosses him to another where things are unexpectedly different. ~Another dimension travelfic~

AN: Heads up for all: Nothing is as it seems! So expect it all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: In which other ingredients are added<p>

Namikaze Kushina pressed her fingers together in a matter that spoke against her character. She was standing behind a medical tent, being forced to take a break by her sensei. She had no idea of what to do with her free time, even though it was only a couple of short minutes, but during war time just seemed to stretch on agonizingly slowly. This free time forced her to think, and with thinking came all sorts of thoughts that she had denied herself to regret. She was resisting the urge to scream at the top of her lungs and destroy something purely because the topic that had her so worked up also made her self-conscious. What would people say when the truth came out?

The young girl began to walk, figuring that maybe she would be useful at some other part of the base camp. If not then, like the Shinobi she was bred up to be, she would gather intelligence that would probably help her latter in the Sickbay.

Kushina, being almost sixteen years old, had been born into peace and had grown in it. Unlike her parents who are proud to retell the horrifying events that they went through in the previous Great Shinobi War, or at least her Okaa-san was. And it was after her that Kushina had inherited her joyful and charismatic personality that seemed to rub on in people. Other than that she had nothing else from Namikaze Haruhi, though she would constantly reminded her that it was through her genes that she had gotten her beautiful looks. Then again, Kushina didn't quite understand what her Okaa-san said until the woman showed her a picture of her Ojii and Obaa-chan. Namikaze Minato, and her namesake, Uzumaki Kushina clearly showed just from where she, her Okaa-san and Nii-san had gotten their colouring. But Kushina liked to think that her looks came from her Otou-san. But other than three parallel lines in each of her cheeks that resembled whiskers, Kushina hadn't inherited any other of his looks.

Now that she thought of her Otou-san, and how she had seen men quiver on their feet because of a glare of his, Kushina stopped walking to look around.

Something was clearly different in the base camp, and she could not put her finger on it. The place looked more alive, if that was even possible. The Shinobi, of every country, that laid around resting or were running about filling much needed errands, seemed to be back to their high spirits, much as they were when the war began. In merely hours they had fallen prey to the disaster that Uchiha Madara's forced planted into their minds, and hopes had fallen dramatically. But all that was gone now, somehow. Even the Shinobi that came back from the battle field seemed less injured than they had previously returned.

To her great surprised, she saw Jiraiya coming from the battle field, carrying what appeared to be a lifeless man. When he was closer, Kushina saw a flash of orange on the unconscious person, so she rushed forward to help her Ojii-san with her Nii-san.

"What happened?" Kushina asked, as the Sannin stopped so she could check Naruto over.

Jiraiya was suddenly glad that the young girl had taken her decision of being a Medic Nin seriously. The girl wasn't one to not fulfil her promises, but sometimes she didn't appear to have the patience needed for such an occupation. "I don't know yet. I was hoping a Medic could figure it out. He just fainted after seeing you Kaa-san."

Kushina chuckled. "Really? The great Naruto fainted? Can't wait to see how he reacts to that." She said. Than the last bit of what the man said caused Kushina to stop searching Naruto for an illness. She moved so she could stare up to the Sannin face to face. "Kaa-chan is here?"

The man only nodded. Kushina bit her tongue, less she would spit out a torrent of words that the daughter of the Yondaime Hokage shouldn't be saying. The rest of her tantrum was moderated, earning a raise of eyebrows from Jiraiya who was impressed she could contain herself so well. "That's a mighty reaction."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one that'll be in big trouble."

Her words didn't seem to face him, then again he was a legendary ninja, and he knew far better than her just who would be in trouble. Still, there was something she was hiding, much like Naruto seemed to be not ten minutes ago, except that Kushina did not look like a stranger in his eyes. Naruto had, and once the boy was unconscious, Jiraiya did all the procedures he could think off that could be evidence for the boy being an enemy in disguised. Kami knew how many of them they had so far. However, Naruto prove to genuinely be his "Is there something wrong Kushi-chan?"

"Ojii-chan, what could possibly be wrong in a time of war?"

Jiraiya frowned, but didn't say anything. Kushina was hiding something and she did a great job of evading answering the question. That girl learned a long time ago that she can't lie to the great Toad Sage!, Jiraiya thought resisting the urge to smirk. Though, he got the feeling something foul was afoot. Haruhi was pissed, Naruto was acting weird, and Kushina was hiding something…

"Anyway, I'm taking the gaki to the sickbay, how bout you walk me there?" Jiraiya said much like he would ask a young girl that peaked had his perverted interests. Kushina, having years of dealing with his perverted personality, smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically, eager to keep her thoughts to her own.

* * *

><p>Hyuuga Hinata had tried all the things she could think off, but still she had no luck. Hatake Kakashi just wouldn't wake up. She'd been kneeling next to him for close to an hour, where he had landed after Madara sent him flying, and so far he hadn't even move. She tried in vain to heal his wounds, since her medical skills were just basic. It wasn't like he was seriously wounded; he did have a long gash on his stomach, but it was thin and it wasn't even oozing blood. He probably was like that because he got trapped on the evil Uchiha's genjutsu. Hinata did get up to search for some help, because she knew she had no change carrying the full grown man back to the base. However, just as she was about to jump up some tree, she turn back only to find a white Zetsu ready to deliver a devastating blow to the unconscious ninja. It took Hinata several agonizing seconds to run back, to protect Kakashi. Since then she just waited, keeping her guard up.<p>

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei, p-please wake up?"

When there was no reply, the young woman sighed. As much as she trained, as much as she pushed herself beyond her limits it was still not enough. She could see the look her Otou-san would be giving her should he be there. Then again, if he was then things would probably be different. He or anyone else for the matter could have gone get help or stay while Hinata went or even help her carry Kakashi away. But no, she was all alone. She had ditched Neji, since he had become more of a nuisance than real help. Hinata wished he was there. She wished for anyone that could help her to be there.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake, and the trees swayed violently, and after the sound of an explosion, a whirlwind erupted from the trees. Hinata had to chance to bare herself. The wind pushed her body away, for a moment hanging her in the air, just before her back slammed into a tree. Kakashi followed, landing next to her.

Hinata recovered herself, wondering what happened. But then she heard a sound she thought she was never going to hear. Kakashi groaned as rolled away from the tree he had collided against.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata said as she jumped to his side.

Kakashi was having a hard time opening his eyes, and a hard time pinpointing where he could possibly be. He tried to remember the last thing he saw, but he couldn't. All that came into his head was Naruto, coming to the battle field covered with his demon chakra, ready to kick Uchiha Madara's ass. And then, Kakashi had rushed to the evil man, aiming his last Chidori… he didn't remember anything else. But he could swear he was hearing someone shouting his name. No not shouting, the person was only really close. There were hands on his chest, shaking him swiftly. Kakashi opened his eyes.

It surprised him to see Hinata. Had it been anyone else he might not be surprised. What happened?

"Kakashi-sensei, how are you feeling?" The young girl asked her pearly eyes bright and big. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders in a stream of so much black it tended to look blue. Her clothes were battered, and her jumpsuit little holes rimed with blood, as if she had been hit with a rain of sebon needles.

Hinata helped him sit up, and with lazy eyes he looked himself over. There was something wrong. Kakashi felt like there was something wrong with him. "I'm fine." He said to her, still uncertain, but he knew she wouldn't be able to tell. Kakashi looked up to the girl again, and the reflection he saw in her eyes astonished him. He wasn't wearing a mask. The man touched his face, and he didn't feel the fabric. What had happened? Hinata didn't seemed to be fazed by his face, she looked at him like she . . . Kakashi closed his eyes and opened them again. Hinata looked different. He had seen her a couple times with her teammates and she didn't inspire a second look. But the way she seemed was different, he couldn't pinpoint it.

"Ano, sensei can you get up?" She said blushing a bit as she stood and dusted her pants. Kakashi nodded, and with her help he stood. Then, they both heard the rustling of leaves, and Kakashi was glumped back to the ground. Hinata step into a defensive pose a second behind, but she dropped it once she saw who it was.

"My love, Kakashi you are alright!" the person yelled in Kakashi's face. Not only was he glumped, but he was also being annoyed by a man. However there was something about this man's voice that tugged a memory in him.

"Let go of him baka."

Kakashi didn't have the strength to push the man away; still he was able to see the person that had arrived. She stood next to Hinata, smiling softly at him and the man on top of him. She was completely different from how he remembered her, but it was her. Brown hair reached her shoulders in straight lines. Her body was that of an attractive woman in her late twenties. And the purple marks on her face where the same, which were the reason why Kakashi was able to identify her with only a glance.

"Rin" He said softly not noticing that other man had stopped struggling. "I must be dreaming."

That comment made the unknown man huff in annoyance. "Teme, if this were a dream I would already be humping you."

"OBITO!" Rin yelled stomping her way to yank the man off of her teammate. None of the adults notice how crimson Hinata's face became, because they were too immerse in a mock reliving of the fights they used to have as children. "Stop being an ass, and get off Kakashi-kun."

"I cannot help it! I'm happy that he is safe and so I must show my appreciation for that by rubbing my body against his." Obito yelled in his defence.

Rin said some pretty nasty things that had Hinata almost to the edge of fainting, but Kakashi wasn't listening. All he could do was look, and see the way his teammates looked and moved, thinking that they were both just like he remembered them. They might have been insulting each other, but in their eyes Kakashi could see the laughter, and that made him extremely happy. In none of his dream they had looked as real as they did in this one.

"Don't worry teme," Kakashi found Obito saying into his ear. For some reason he didn't notice when the Uchiha sat next to him. Hell he didn't even know he was sitting. "She's just jealous cuz she's not getting any tonight."

A vein popped in Rin's forehead. "Why you little—" She grunted and left it there, turning around to go to Hinata.

"Aw, she's so sweet, that why I married her." Obito commented surprising Kakashi. He let it slide though; it was his dream so anything could happen. And not to mention that Obito and Rin suited each other.

"We have to go." Obito said looking to where his wife was standing talking to the Hyuuga hime. Kakashi turned to look at the man, but didn't say anything. "Madara escaped, and the white Zetsus have disappeared, so for now the Forth Great Shinobi War has come to an end. We are all to return to our villages."

"Naruto managed get him running, huh?"

"Well, Naruto sure did surprise us and Madara, but in the end it all came down to the great Yondaime Hokage, saving the day as usual."

Kakashi made no comment on that. It was his dream; it was only fair that his whole team got to be there. "Let's go to sensei." He said putting a hand on Obito's shoulder to push himself up. After him, Obito got up, and they joined Rin and Hinata.

* * *

><p>AN: So, there's probably tons or errors on this chapter. I didn't check, I didn't even read it after writing it. I just wanted to get it out my system. Tomorrow I start my second year in college, and I don't know how things will go. It will probably be the same cuz I'm a lazy ass. I would like to get a special thanks to <strong>fujingodofwind<strong> and **Cuervo Blanco** for reviewing, it meant a lot for me. Another thanks for those who added the story to their favs and for the alerts. I hope you all like this chapter, I kinda like it. Read, enjoy and review!


	4. In which another joins

Title: Life of a Jinchuuriki

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto, and as far as I know that not the name it says on my birth certificate.

Pairings: Naruto/ Hinata- Kyuubi/ OC, and so on . . .

Summary: Naruto is about to deliver his death blow to Madara when his world tosses him to another where things are unexpectedly different. ~Another dimension travelfic~

AN: Heads up for all: Nothing is as it seems! So expect it all.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: In which another joins<p>

If Naruto and Kakashi were lost in what they believed was a dream, then Uchiha Itachi was in a nightmare.

First he had died, but then he had been partially brought back by Kabuto. Then he had died again, and he had hoped it would be his last death. However, things didn't go that way; unless, the Afterlife looked exactly the same as the living world.

It all was mocking him. Sure he was in a battle field, but there we things that were ticking him off. Like the fact that people, from different Nations were going to him for orders. Itachi wasn't the best for nothing, and even though he didn't understood what was going on, he asserted the situation as best he could. It was a nightmare, but at least he was fighting with the good guys without the secrecy.

Formally he had been taken to his death twice for that, but he guessed that it was death that allowed him to understand the situation without much delay. That or it was his genius Uchiha mind. One or the other.

It was easy really, to be able to tell what a dream was, what was not and what was different from the reality he once lived in.

It wasn't a dream or a nightmare. It was definitely real.

Itachi knew what was going on. How he knew it, that alluded him at the moment, but for some reason he was certain that he had to search for those that were in a sense out of place in that reality. And that is what he was doing right now. However, as ready as he thought he was, he was stupefied when he turned around. Someone had placed a hand on his shoulder as he walked.

"Nii-san, has there been any news?"

Eyes wide, in an expression that no one would believe that Itachi could do, the man turned at the sound of his ototo. But it wasn't the ototo he remembered. This young man didn't seem like the trouble teen of the world Itachi had originated from. His eyes, though as would be expected Uchiha, they were not plagued by the same troubles Itachi though he had inflicted on his sibling. This reality was completely different from his, even though it was similar in many other senses. Itachi managed to control himself, though for the observer it didn't look like he had done anything.

He had an ototo in this reality, one that did not hate him and that was something to be grateful, although he knew that the real Itachi from that reality must had been suffering greatly. Reality got even more complicated that it was.

Sasuke wasn't alone. Behind him, looking silently at his sons was Uchiha Fugaku.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi stared on, his face emotionless as always.<p>

He was crouching in the dirt, motionless and uncaring, as many Shinobi around him celebrated the escape of Uchiha Madara, and the peace that would follow. All around, ninja's thanked Kami, and praised the names of those that had impressed them during the battle. It wasn't unusual then, that Kyuubi heard many times praise for the Hokage, which at a last minute had arrived to save the day. Of course the ones praising her where the ones from the other Nations. The people of Konoha, though celebrating still, were on edge, they didn't even dared thinking about her. They had been accomplices to what the Sannin and the Council had planned, and as they looked about they weren't getting any prouder. Less if their eyes met the person the Kyuubi could not stop looking at.

His eyes were on the Hokage. Everyone was rejoicing for the peace that was achieved that day, even if it only lasted a day. But even if Haruhi had managed to kill the Uchiha, his peace would never come, not in a long time.

A feral grow got caught up in his throat every time he thought of how easily he had let himself be influence by the Sannins. He knew they were not the bad guys, after all that was the only reason why he even bothered to listen to him, other than the fact that Jiraiya and Tsunade were important to Haruhi. Though he hadn't agreed with their plan at first, the stupid human emotions he had learned to have got in the way. It was Haruhi's fault; he knew that he even went on with it. The female shouldn't have asked the Nine Tailed Fox to be human. But he also knew that that wouldn't matter at the moment. She was the maddest he had ever seen her, and he pitied the poor soul that dared cross her path. At the same timed he considered pitying himself. The next week was going to be annoying.

Haruhi turned around, her contemplation of Madara's escaping route done. There were many things to be seen, but her eyes landed on the Kitsune no Kyuubi. The years she had known him allowed her to understand well what he was thinking, and that only made her angrier. Though she knew it wasn't his fault, she was quite angry that he had taken her sensei's side. That was inconceivable in her head, yet it had happened.

She took her eyes from the beast, turmoil returning to her mind. If things kept heading south then she was capable of doing something stupid. It would be something that no one would see coming, or ever dream of happening. Could she really do it? Could she really spit in the faces of the people she had sworn to protect?

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to what he thought was another dream.<p>

Only that this one was actually a good one. After all, his Okaa-san was looking down at him. Her green eyes were filled with concern, but that didn't matter. She was there, taking care of him, and she wasn't blonde, like the one that had screamed at him in his previous dream.

"Do you know who I am?" The woman asked, her red hair cascading down to his face. Man, it was beautiful, no wonder his Otou-san liked it so much! Naruto managed to make a nod, oblivious to the fact that a pair of eyes were watching him intently, analyzing his every move. The woman smiled, tilting her head to the side in merriment. She passed a wet rag on the teenager's brow, making him flinch at the contact. "Say my name please."

Naruto gulped, getting his throat ready. He didn't know how much time he had been out, but he desperately craved a glass of water. "Kushina."

"And what am I to you?"

The one watching remained motionless, waiting patiently. He saw as the teen's face blushed a bit, looking at the woman that crouched in front of him. Naruto was sitting with his back against some kind of fabric. By the looks of it he was in a tent, of anything else he hadn't bothered to know. All that mattered was the woman smiling so sweetly in front of him. "My Kaa-san." Naruto said in a wishful whisper, smiling dorkishly.

Kushina pulled back from him, the rag falling from her hand. Naruto noticed this and wondered what was wrong with her. He was even worry at how emotionless her eyes had become. However all that was forgotten, and the woman, now looking younger than Naruto originally had though, burst laughing.

Naruto's face went through a whirlwind of emotions, but at the end it settled to normal. He was a Shinobi after all.

"Kaa-san, ha! You wish, Nii-san, if I was maybe I wouldn't had disown you." Her laughter was escalating, her face turning as red as her head. She turned to the side, where the one watching was standing. "Ojii-chan, you were right, Nii-san is gone crazy!"

Jiraiya sighed, as Naruto turned from the girl to him. The Sannin didn't know what to think, but one thing was for sure; he didn't have much time to fix it. Now that the war was over, it was only a matter of minutes before he was summoned to a Council, and though that would prove to be hell, if the Hokage laid fresh eyes on her son, then they were all doomed. He had to figure out what was wrong with the boy.

Naruto searched for the Sannin's eyes in a way he had learned when the younger man had trained under him. Naruto was about to speak, when Kushina suddenly stood up, and ran out of the tent.

"She's been through a lot, laughing that hard must have hurt her inside." Jiraiya explained, his arms crossed as he looked away from the teen.

"Who was she?"

As surprised as Jiraiya should had been at being asked that, he remained calmed. He already knew that Naruto wasn't an enemy ninja, so he didn't have to worry about spilling secrets. "Namikaze Kushina, your imoto."

Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. That was the imoto he had heard about in the other dream. Wait, if she was here, then did that mean he was still in the same dream? Naruto made a little tantrum in his head, remaining calm. The way he saw it, no one had to know he was a knucklehead, at least not a big one. Who knew what awaited him in this dream?

"Naruto, we have to talk."The teen looked up at Jiraiya, not knowing what to say. The Sannin continue talking. "Though, I'm not sure if you're the Naruto I know."

The boy looked away. "I'm not sure about that either, ero-sennin."

"Then tell me who you really are."

….

* * *

><p>AN: This took a long time to get written, and its not even as good as I wanted it. There might be errors since I didn't even bother to check. I needed to have this out of my system. Anyway, to tell the truth I'm not sure where this is headed and that scares me a bit. It's probably the reason why I'm taking so long to write it. And to top it all off, the chapter is short.<p>

So be a dear and leave me a review. It could be about anything. Last time I got some flame mail that I really enjoyed. The dude probably didn't think that even though I'm writing this, I completely agree with him. ^-^


End file.
